Remember me?
by princess consuela berishnikoff
Summary: Sara is transferd to a Vegas high school where she meets Catherine. What will they do when Sara's foster family doesn't want her anymore?
1. Chapter 1

**Sara transfers to a high school in Vegas, where she meets Catherine. What will happen when Sara's newest foster family doesn't want her anymore? Very AU and OOC. Cath/Sara.**

**Someone said that I should make a story out of all the stuff that I do, so that's where I got the idea for this one.**

**Disclaimer: I only own the plot. **

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara sighed as she walked down the hall ways, her boots making a quiet 'thud' with each step. She glanced down at the tittle of the book in her hands "Peter Pan" she read out loud. She'd read this book in first grade. Sure she'd admired the lost boys' view on life, but she did not like having to read it again. With out looking behind her, she tossed the book over her shoulder, and shoved her hands in the pockets of her army jacket she'd stolen from some store a while ago, grasping the cigarettes she'd been wanting to smoke for the past five hours.

It was Sara's first day at school. She was a freshman at the high school, and new. Her latest foster family moved here, and she did not like the corrupt nature of Vegas. However she had managed to make it through her first four classes with out pissing anyone off too much. However students were sending her glares as she took a cigarette out, and placed it behind her ear for safe keeping. "Is she new?" one girl harshly wisped. "I think so, I guess they have no rules where she's from" another answered. Sara rolled her dark brown eyes, and sighed. She glanced down at her schedule. "Lunch" she mumbled to herself as she looked around the hall way she was in.

Sara decided to use her lunch time to have a cigarette break. She'd seen an old building close to the school, and figured it would be a good place to do it. As she walked around the cafeteria, and towards the building she couldn't help wondering why it was so easy to break rules. She figured that she was the only one here who would be bold enough to smoke on school grounds.

However, when she rounded the corner she saw a group of people, about five: the cool kids. Not the 'Cool kids' who make good grades, and are jocks/cheerleaders. The other kind that almost reminded you of 'The Fonz" from happy days, except a little more hard core.

They almost looked like a biker gang. They all wore similar leather jackets, and tight jeans. One girl in particularly caught her eye: a strawberry blonde wearing a leather jacket that looked much more worn than the rest, with a cigarette in one hand, and a girl in the other. Her hair fell in loose curls around her shoulders, framing her perfect porcelain face with gold. Her name: Catherine.

As Sara looked at Catherine, Catherine's turquoise eyes were surveying the brunet: She was tall and lanky, had shoulder length brunet hair with dark red streaks, she was wearing some tight fake leather pants, an army jacker, and a white tank top. Catherine noticed the un-lit cigarette in between Sara's pink lips, and she coolly walked over, and in one movement had a lighter out,and the cigarette lit. The sweet smell of menthol filled the air, as the two young women locked eyes.

"Hi, I'm Catherine" the strawberry blonde smiled. In the background Sara could hear "Crimson and Clover" by Joan Jett playing, which only made the moment more magical.

"Sara" she grinned, revealing a small gap between her two front teeth. Catherine's smile brodend at the sight.

Hours later, everyone else had gone back to class. However Sara and Catherine remained.

"Where'd you move from?" Catherine asked as she sat on an old table. Sara looked at the table: it didn't look too sturdy, but it didn't stop her from shoving all of the old books off, and lying down on it.

"San Fransisco" she stated, not wanting to reveal why. Catherine sensed the other girl's unwillingness to share, so she dropped it.

"This is my last year in high school." Catherine sighed, tilting her head up to the sky.

"It's my first." Sara commented, frowning at the four years ahead of her.

Sara felt unusually comfortable around Catherine. She didn't even feel awkward when she decided to lay down next to Sara on the desk, molding her body into hers. "I feel so tired." Catherine moaned, her eyes getting droopy. Lying this close allowed Sara to smell the faint aroma of pot on Catherine. Weather it was old or new, she couldn't tell, but it was there.

They were laying there for hours, until the sun had set. Both girls drifting in and out of sleep until Catherine sat up, and yawned. Sara quickly followed her movements, and stood up. "This was fun" Catherine grinned.

"Same time tomorrow?" Sara smiled, even in the dark Catherine could see that little gap in her teeth that made her knees weak.

"I'm always here during school." Catherine laughed as they started to walk towards the parking lot.

"So, do you ever go to class?" Sara asked. She began to wonder if she could get a ride from Catherine.

"No." Catherine snorted, taking out a cigarette, and lighting it. "They tell me I have no direction in my life." she added, laughing a bit.

Sara smiled, and snatched the cigarette from in between Catherine's lips, and took a quick drag before returning it. She smiled when she realized they smoked the same brand. "They tell me the same thing." she admitted.

"Yeah, I guess we're just lost." Catherine rolled her eyes at the authority that wasn't even there.

"The Lost Girls" Sara laughed bitterly, followed by Catherine.

"Oh, do you need a ride?" Catherine asked as they neared a new looking car. Sara couldn't tell what kind of car it was, but she could recognize an expensive car when she saw one. She glanced around the parking lot before answering.

"Yeah, I live on 3368 Halmiton Road." She went around the car, and got in. Catherine's car also smelled like pot, and Sara began to wonder if Catherine smoked it regularly. As if Catherine was reading her mind she looked over at Sara and smiled.

"Yeah, my car kind of smells like pot." She gave a sheepish grin, before turning the car on. "I don't smoke it that often, but most of my friends do." she added as she pulled out of the parking lot.

"I don't" Sara didn't like drugs, or the thought of them. Having hippie parents turned her off to even the most innocent of drugs. Catherine laughed a little before turning on the radio: "Dreaming" by Blondie was on.

"I love this song." Catherine smiled as she turned it up. The rest of the drive was spent listening whatever came on the radio.

It didn't take long to get to Sara's house, Catherine knew Vegas like the back of her hand. "Thanks for the ride" Sara smiled as she closed the door.

"Hey Sara!" Catherine called out. Sara made her way around the car, and leaned down to look at Catherine as spoke. "I had a great day, better than usual." she smiled. Both girls faces were inches away from each other. "I'd like to see more of you." and with that Catherine tilted her head up and planted a kiss on Sara's lips.

Before Sara could realize what happened, it was over. Catherine had started the car again "See ya' tomorrow" she called out as she drove away.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Yeah, the whole time I was writing this one I couldn't get over the fact that Catherine is much too old to be in the same highschool as Sara. But I guess that's why it's a fanfiction, and not on the show. **

**Reviews please? They fuel my imagination. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Kay chapter two! There's a little of Sofia/Catherine, and a hard core fist fight.**

**Thanks for the reviews, I can't wait to get more.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own CSI.**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara stood in the dark, and gently brought her finger tips to her lips, smiling. It was Sara's first kiss, and it happened so quickly. There was no real romance in it, but it seemed so special. With her goofy smile still on her lips, Sara walked toward the front door, opening it without fear of being in trouble for being out so late. Before she could get one foot into the door she was already getting chewed out. Her foster father looked at her furiously. "Sara, where have you been!?" he asked, pulling Sara into the house. Sara jerked her arm away, and frowned at him.

"I met someone, and we lost track of time. Sorry Eric." she admitted. As if that was enough, Eric's eyes softened and he smiled a little.

"Call me next time." He sternly stated as he began walking towards the kitchen. Sara could smell steak cooking: her favorite. Sara removed her jacket, and went to go hang it in the living room when her other foster parent stopped her.

"Whoa, hold up there cowboy!" Jessica said, putting up a hand for the international signal to stop. "That explanation may be enough for Eric, but not me." she informed, placing a hand on her hip. Sara sighed, and waited to be presented with the usual questions. "What's their name, where were you EXACTALLY, and who brought you home?" she asked, in a mock stern tone.

"Catherine, we were hanging out at her place, and she drove me home." she stated. She felt a bit of guilt, lying about where she was. But she didn't want to explain why she was hanging out in a building behind the cafeteria.

Jessica's lips curled up into a smile "Oh, so you've finally made a friend?" she teased. "You may have her over for dinner tomorrow." she added before turning to sit down in the living room. Sara rolled her eyes, and hung up her jacket.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sara still had butterflies in her stomach from the other day. She was use to being the cool, "I don't give a fuck" kind of girl. She wasn't used to feeling so drawn to a person.

Sara didn't even bother showing up to her first class, just went straight to the building behind the cafeteria as quick as possible. Catherine wasn't there, but a fimilar face from the day before was. The girl that seemed chummy with Catherine, the other day. She had long blonde hair, and wore sunglasses. Sara thought she was trying too hard with the tooth pick in between her teeth, but this girl looked tough. Sara could vaugly remember talking to her the day before, her name was Sofia.

"Hey, you're that new kid" she said, removing her leather jacket, and throwing it to the ground. Sara didn't like her tone. She crossed her arms, and scowled.

"Yeah." she said coldly, shifting her weight from one foot to the other. "My name's Sara, we met yesterday." she didn't let up on her defensive tone. Sofia looked her up and down, as if to size her up. Sara was sure they were about to fight, and clenched her fists at her sides. This action didn't go unnoticed by Sofia, and her lips curled up into an arrogant grin.

"You like Catherine right?" Sofia asked her, as they began to circle one another. Sara's brown eyes watched every move the tall blonde made, waiting for her to strike.

"Yeah so?" Sara asked, feeling anxious.

"Don't you go near her." she growled, before running at Sara.

For a split second Sara was surprised, but instinct kicked in and her fists were up, and her for arm took the punch. Before she could even think about what she was doing, Sara had reared back her fist and swung at Sofia's face. Directly in between her eyes, breaking her sunglasses in two. However it didn't seem to phase Sofia because she grabbed Sara by the shoulders, and pulled her down as she kneed Sara in the stomach.

Sara stood hunched over for a second, and took advantage of her position, and ran at Sofia, tackling her, and sending her to the ground. Sara sat with her legs on either side of Sofia's torso, and wailed on her face. She only got three good hits in when Sofia shoved Sara up ward, and off of her body. Sofia then kicked as hard as she could at Sara's rib cage, before getting up and following the attack by punching her in the forehead, sending her flying back, and to the ground. Her victory was short lived because Sara sweep kicked Sofia's feet from under her.

Both young women laid there on the ground for a second before Sara took the upper hand and got up. Each breath felt labored, but she stumbled over to Sofia's body, and grabbed her by her shirt; slightly lifting her up before hurdling her fist at her jaw. And a second time, then a third.

"That's enough" A fimilar voice came from behind. Sara turned to see Catherine standing behind her. Sara froze, then jumped off Sofia. With a feminine sway in her hips, Catherine sauntered over to Sofia, with a girlish grin on her face. "You okay?" she sweetly asked as she brushed some hair from Sofia's face. Sara stared at them, jealously surging through her. Catherine turned to Sara and smile. "She can get really jealous" she told Sara, with a twinkle in her eye. "But there's nothing between me and Sara." Catherine told Sofia. Before looking up at Sara with Cheeky look in her eye. "Isn't that right, Sara?" She asked.

Sara just looked at them, not sure what just happened. What about that kiss? Was it just a 'friend kiss'? Sara looked away in embarrassment. "There's nothing between us. We just met yesterday." Sara said, her heart breaking. Sofia looked at Sara, and smiled.

"Oh, why didn't you just say so?" she asked. Sofia was the type who would fight with someone, then forgive them seconds later. It was hard to stay mad at someone with such a charming smile, so Sara rolled her eyes, and smiled back.

"Shouldn't you be getting to US history" Catherine told Sofia, who looked at her watch.

"Oh shit! See ya' baby" she told Catherine, before she placed a quick kiss on her lips. Sofia got up and, brushed off her jeans, and began to walk away. As she passed Sara she couldn't help but feel as though Catherine had lied to her. "Don't think I won't do that again." she told Sara, in a tone that made Sara wonder weather or not she was kidding. With that Sofia ran off leaving Sara, and Catherine behind.

Sara couldn't look at Catherine. However, Catherine didn't sense the awkwardness. Walking over to Sara in the same manner she did to Sofia, with the same girlish grin on. "It's kind of hot, the way you fight for my heart" she teased. Despite the fact that Catherine's smile made her heart melt, Sara could only frown.

"I didn't know you had a girlfriend" she said, looking Catherine in the eyes. Catherine just looked at Sara as if nothing was wrong.

"Sofia and I have a complicated relationship." she started. "She's like a sister to me... But we had sex once or twice, but we aren't an item." she finished with a smile. Sara looked at Catherine, not sure if she could trust her.

"I don't think she's aware of this." she laughed bitterly, holding her surely broken ribs. Catherine pulled out a tissue from her pocket, and started to gently tend to the wounds on Sara's face.

"Don't worry about that. She does that to every new person, so they know that if they mess with me, they mess with her." Catherine said, her turquoise eyes surveying Sara's variations of cuts and bruises. Sara stared at Catherine, wondering if she was just deceiving her again.

"So, do you have a girlfriend?" Sara asked curiously. Catherine didn't seem to notice the question because she was slipping Sara's jacket off, and observing her body. Sara cocked an eye brow at Catherine's antics.

"What are you doing?" she asked in a serious tone. Catherine just continued to look at her arms, shoulders, face, and finally rose Sara's shirt and observed her ribs.

"This'll hurt" she simply said as she began to gently press on Sara's rib cage. Sara clenched down her jaw as the strawberry blonde started to gently press her soft fingertips against her sore ribs. After a minute of this Catherine sighed and stood up. "Just cracked. You're lucky she didn't break them all. ." she said obviously relived. Sara couldn't help but feel attraction towards her. Catherine had a strange way of controlling your feelings without saying a word.

There was a comfortable silence between the two girls. Catherine was sitting against a wall, while Sara laid her head in her lap. "So" Sara started seeming a little nervous. Catherine looked down into Sara's brown eyes, and smiled. "When you kissed me last night...." her words trailed off as she looked up through the hole in the roof. Catherine continued to watch Sara's facial features: her awkward way of chewing the inside of her mouth when she was thinking, and the slight grin that would appear on her face for no reason made Catherine's heart skip a beat.

"Go on" Catherine softly said as she continued to watch Sara.

"Did you mean it? I mean... Was it because you like me?" Sara nervously asked. Catherine could only stare into Sara's eyes, wonder why she fallen for the younger girl in such a short period of time.

Catherine smiled at Sara, and leaned down, kissing her genitally. Sara leaned up, and into the kiss. As she kiss began to get heated, Sara found that Catherine had somehow positioned herself on top of her. She obviously liked to control the situation. Sara easily gave into Catherine's dominance. All Sara could think about was how soft Catherine's lips were, and the taste of her last cigarette. She got so caught up in their session that she didn't hear the foot steps approaching.

"WILLOWS, SIDLE!" Mr. Noman shouted. Catherine jumped off of Sara, and both girls looked at him with shock. "To my office now!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Is Catherine lying to Sara about her and Sofia? Will Sara and Catherine be forced apart? Or will they just get a slap on the wrist? Find out next time on "Remember Me?" -cue dramatic soap opera music-**

**Reviews please. **


End file.
